Lie To Me Desperately
by Apollojb
Summary: Scott and Jackson have a secret relationship. Will their lies catch up to, and out them? And will keeping their relationship a secret destroy one or both of them in the process along with everything they ever loved?


Lie To Me Desperately

As Scott's lungs expanded with smoke, he reveled in the rush of sensation.

Getting high was a welcome relief from his daily pains, and especially the pain of fighting his new werewolf nature. He knew that smoking was bad but sometimes he just needed something to help him destress- and at this point, chew toys just weren't gonna cut it. It had been almost three weeks since his last hit and he hadn't realized how much he'd missed it till now.

"Having fun, sweetheart?" came a delicious whisper in his ear.

"Of course I am baby, but I bet you know how to make it even better."

"Always," was the response.

As he turned away from the bowl he came face to face with the erotic image of his nemesis and current fuck buddy Jackson. Standing in nothing more than black boxer shorts and his lacrosse jersey, he was a picture right out of a Playgirl. Scott's heart would have skipped a beat if he wasn't already so high.

"Wanna go upstairs so I can show you how much fun you can really have?" he asked, nearly purring.

Scott laughed deeply, partially from the stimulation his nerves were feeling and partially because Jackson had a mischievous smile that was too cute for words.

"Oh, what would the girls at school say if they knew I'd been fucking you for the past three months?"

"They would be jealous as fuck and probably demand a DVD." At the thought of his own response, Jackson broke down with laughter. "Wanna make one?" he asked when he had finally gained some control over himself.

"Do I look like Paris Hilton to you?" Scott replied with a glare.

"Aww, you know she is definitely not as hot as you, honey." Jackson winked, the same mischievous grin firmly in place.

"Smart boy." Scott shot back, thinking of how quickly Jackson was able to come up with a response. It was almost unnatural- like he had a hundred of them ready to whip out at a moments notice.

Actually, he thought, he probably does, and a hundred more lies as well. It didn't really bother Scott though. He knew he was exactly the same. Always the one to have a response at the ready, and who could blame him? Lying got him out of things he didn't want to do, and more importantly, things he didn't want to reveal. Things he didn't want to tell his mom, explanations he didn't want to give Allison. He was one of those people who believed that if he was going to tell the truth there wasn't going to be any bullshit mixed in. Besides, people wouldn't know what to do with the truth, about anything.

Even he didn't know what to do with the truth, about himself, about his relationship with

Jackson, if you could even call it a relationship.

Before the thought penetrated his mind too deeply his cell phone started to ring.

He allowed the song 'Narcotic' by Dead Poetic play for a few seconds, enjoying the way the music filtered through his drugged brain, before picking it up. 'Stiles', the caller ID read. "Oh great, yet another person I don't want to have to talk to." Reluctantly, he answered the phone. "Hey Stiles, what's going on?"

"Don't what's going on Stiles me! You were supposed to be at my house over an hour ago for our typical Friday night ritual of video games and pizza. Don't tell me you're with Allison and planning on skipping out on me again. That will make three Fridays in a row."

"I know don't worry, I will be there, I'm actually leaving right now."

"Yea, yea, sure you are. I'll be waiting, but just know, if you aren't here in twenty minutes I'm going to start eating your pieces too." And with that very prominent threat he hung up. Scott just stood staring at the phone for a few seconds trying to get himself into an appropriate mental state in order to go and hang out with his best friend for the night.

Thanks to his heightened senses Scott didn't have to turn around to ask, "Guess you heard everything, huh?"

"Saves you from having to tell me later doesn't it?" He let out a sigh and as Scott turned around he could see an almost disgusted look on his co-captain's face.

"I can't keep avoiding my friends and family for you, Jackson. Eventually people would start to get suspicious." The statement apparently did little to improve Jackson's mood because as he turned to walk up the stairs he said, "I guess I'll just call Lydia then.

We always find something to do with ourselves and I am definitely not staying home on a

Friday night."

Even though Scott knew that the comment was a purposeful dig he couldn't help but feel his claws begin to extend and his eyes begin to turn a pale gold. He knew that he and Jackson weren't anything exclusive, but neither that fact nor the fact that he continued to sleep with Allison stopped him from getting jealous every time Lydia was mentioned. She and Jackson had been together for three years now and they had a history that Scott couldn't even begin to delve into, however shallow their relationship actually was.

However, he couldn't dwell on it right now. He needed to get over to Stiles' house before his best friend made good on his threat to eat all of the pizza. With the amusing image of his friend sitting on a bean bag chair stuffing his face and playing Call of Duty firmly planted in his mind, he walked over to the living room to find his clothes.


End file.
